


Just Friends

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt didn't like seeing Blaine flirting with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Jealous!Kurt decides that he’s had enough watching Blaine dance and flirt with a random guy at a party. Even though they’re still broken up, it doesn’t change the fact that Blaine is his. BTW, you’re awesome, and everything you write is awesome, so thanks for sharing your awesomeness :3

That little tease.

When Kurt had been invited to the Warbler’s Christmas Party along with the rest of the current and past New Directions, he didn’t even think about Blaine being there.

 

But he was. He was dressed in a pair of tight red jeans, a black button up, and a skinny white tie. He looked adorably sexy, like he didn’t even know how attractive he was. Blaine was all bright smiles, eyes crinkling at the corner and a loud laugh.

He was also tipsy. Kurt scowled, ignoring Tina’s rambling about her new style she was trying, and tightened his hand around his plastic cup. When Blaine got tipsy, he got even more touchy feely.

 

Now, he was talking to a boy on the Dalton lacrosse team and Kurt was seeing red. He had thought that because Sebastian was out of town, Blaine wouldn’t be doing this. But, he was laughing too loudly and resting a hand on the clearly interested boy’s arm.

Did this Eli guy look like him? Did he look at Blaine like this boy was looking at him? Did he rub his shoulder like that? Did he look at Blaine like he was his?

 

Because Blaine was Kurt’s.

Something in Kurt snapped when Blaine laughed again and he swept over, grabbing Blaine’s arm and pulling him away from that boy. Blaine didn’t pull back as Kurt yanked him into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

“What were you doing?” He hissed, shoving Blaine lightly against the wall.

“Nothing,” Blaine’s eyes flashed.

 

“You were all but begging that guy to fuck you,” Kurt could feel himself shaking. “Would you have let him?”

“Why do you care? You’ve moved on. I’m not yours anymore,” Blaine lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes. “You’ve made that clear.”

 

“You are mine,” Kurt growled, twisting his fingers in Blaine’s hair and slammed their mouths together. As soon as their mouths connected, Blaine let out a loud groan. His hands scrambled at Kurt’s shoulders and dug in lightly.

“I might have,” Blaine gasped when they broke apart. “I might have gone home with him.”

 

“Slut,” Kurt yanked hard on the tie and ripped open his pants. With a thud, Blaine’s head hit the wall and he let out a loud groan as Kurt reached into his pants. “Hush, don’t want everyone out there to know what you’re doing.”

Blaine’s body curled in on itself slightly as Kurt started up a fast, punishing rhythm. His breathing came out in harsh pants, almost like sobs.

 

“You let that guy see you like this,” Kurt kissed, tightening his grip and making Blaine whimper. “Let him see you begging and desperate.”

“Fuck Kurt,” Blaine’s hips bucked wildly. It took a few more strokes before his entire body went tense and he came with a choked gasp.

 

Kurt’s lower back hit the sink with an almost painful crack as Blaine pushed him backwards, sliding to his knees at the same time. In almost no time, he had managed to pull Kurt’s pants down slightly and sucked Kurt’s cock into his mouth. Not caring at all about being gentle, Kurt twisted his fingers into Blaine’s hair and thrust his hips hard. His slight gagging and faint choking sounds pushed him over the edge.

Sex between them had always been gentle and loving. Soft moans punctuated by deep kisses as they fell over that edge together. What they just did couldn’t be farther away from that. This was about anger, about making themselves feel good.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling shaky after the brief rush from the orgasm.

“It’s fine,” Blaine’s voice was hoarse and Kurt sank down to sit next to him on the bathroom tile.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He glanced over, seeing the warring emotions in Blaine’s eyes.

“No,” he breathed, shaking his head. “I mean…I was kind of egging you on.”

 

“I just…I didn’t like that,” Kurt tried to ignore the sick feeling rising in his stomach. “What we just did.”

“I didn’t either,” Blaine stiffened, looking uncomfortable. “But you can’t do this. I know I was wrong, but you don’t get to break up with me and…and act like you own me. I was yours, and you were mine. You made it obvious that that isn’t the case anymore.”

 

Kurt felt his heart clench and nodded. It wasn’t fair. He knew they were broken up, a decision he made after Blaine’s confession. Just the idea of someone touching Blaine, looking at Blaine, even thinking about Blaine like that made something tighten in his stomach.

“You’re right,” he whispered.

 

“So…we’re just going to keep being friends?” Blaine sighed. “I think we can both agree that that isn’t working.”

“So where do we go from here?” Kurt asked, looking over at his ex-boyfriend. “What do we do?”

 

“We have two options,” Blaine stretched his legs out. “Either we get back together or we just remain friends. We can’t do this in-between thing anymore. It’s not fair to either of us.”

“I want us to be friends,” Kurt whispered.

 

“If we’re friends then we can both move on. You can be with your…NYADA British guy and I can get someone else too,” Blaine pushed himself to his feet. “But this doesn’t get to happen again.”

Kurt felt his heart break in his chest as Blaine walked out of the bathroom. He was still hurting from Blaine cheating on him. He didn’t want to be in a relationship but…but he didn’t want Blaine to move on.

 

He couldn’t imagine himself moving on from Blaine.


End file.
